unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost
The Ghost is a very interesting vehicle made by the Covenant. This vehicle can fly over 5,000 feet at Mach 10 while allowing you complete comfort with 2 built in cup holders. Keep in mind though, it can only reach these measurements after the user has a few beers, as it is a chemical reaction that causes the fusion to react faster. This vehicle is very compact, able to fly around 3 people at once, but there is only 1 seat and the other 2 people have to be dead corpses that you tie onto the back and drag along. The Ghost is actually a rejected car from Toyota, so the Covenant bought it and have used it ever since. The Ghost also has a super super ridiculous speed that can be activated by pressing the left trigger button. This speed will make the Ghost make "Vroom Vroom" sounds and grow demon horns on the front and go approximately 5% faster. And when the vehicle blows up, the driver can use a super ejector seat that allows the driver to fly out when it blows up and be saved to fight another day. Unfortunately, this ejector seat never actually worked. Dam chinese made purple cars History It was first designed when Warthogs weren't enough for killing humans. Grunts needed someplace to hide, so they took to the skies to HIDE FROM THE CHIEF, baby! Unfortunately, they have upgraded the armor and weaponry for the ghost. When the Covenant waste so much resources for just one damn grunt, I take out my rockets. Another feature of the Ghost, is it fires hot spewing gravy, that will melt people with a temperature of OVER 9000!!! The only way to avoid this deadly attack, is to cover your armor in Mashed Potatoes. WARNING: Do NOT touch, lick, eat, or in any way make contact with the gravy. The Ghost has been used less and less often, due to rising prices in Gravy every day at the gravy station. The war on Earth is supposedly just a cover up to get gravy from them. Also it fears Thanksgiving due to the fact that it fears a turkey's immense power and the fact the gravy was invented to make turkey tastier. The future for the Ghost looks grim, as its name implies. It will likely become an abused animal, be put on the endangered list, and be blamed for global warming. Ghosts can fly in tight areas such as cities and orbital stations. But one should use caution. Features *A plasma engine, with no emissions except the extremely dangerous radiation levels. If the brutes haven't removed the grunts seed, this thing will. *Heated Seats *Satellite radio. *A built in On-Star help line *The covenant ultra secret "Ground is Hot Lava" Anti-Grav system *A CD of Justin Beiber's newest album permanently locked inside the stereo system, making it the most undesirable vehicle in the covenant *The " YIPPIE KI-YAY MOTHERFUCKER" button, which makes it go at a speed of over 9000 miles per hour, but disables the steering controls. *Two cup holders. *Ipod docking station. *Windshield wipers on the grill of the Ghost, to clean up splattered enemies. *The hot gravy shooter Some grunts have also been known to install their Play Stations in the Ghosts. This is, of course, a bad idea, seeing as how the radiation will fry it in a second. Most grunts usaully take it to gamestop to return it, but they tell them to go home and call Sony, and Sony thinks it's a prank call. The grunts get so angry that no one wants to help them so they explode. Cheapness The Ghost has been regarded by noobs as cheap. Yet, when those noobs get into one of these babies, they talk like they one-shotted you. So you can shoot them full of rockets as needed. A fun trick is to get the drop on them while literally dropping on them. The noob will hiss with fury! Remember: if you use this important tool too often, you will attract fire like an arsonist's behind... Category:Vehicles Category:Elites Category:Covenant Ghost Ghost Ghost Category:Epic Shit Category:Grunts Category:Proof that grunts are epic. Category:Brute